The Voice - Frozen Edition
by unknownauthor123
Summary: Elsa, a very popular singer, would be the judge in the phenomenal talent show called 'The Voice'. Anna, who idolizes Elsa, decided to audition. Unbeknownst to both of them, their encounter would unfold secrets from the past that were best left forgotten. After all, the past was in the past. [ELSANNA]
1. Chapter 1

The Voice – Frozen Edition

A/N: Halloo! My very first Elsanna fanfic! Please do read and review! Constructive feedbacks are greatly appreciated! Hope you will enjoy!

-x-

Elsa, a very popular singer, would be the judge in the phenomenal talent show called 'The Voice'. Anna, who idolizes Elsa, decided to audition. Unbeknownst to both of them, their encounter would unfold secrets from the past that were best left forgotten. After all, the past was in the past.

-x-

"Kristoff! Hurry up, big guy! It's _Elsa_! I don't wanna miss a thing!" A bubbly girl with strawberry-blonde hair and remarkably freckled cheeks rocked the balls of her feet back and forth in excitement. She was waving more than enthusiastically for her childhood friend to move faster, as a sea of people kept swarming in order to get an ample view of the stage.

"Whoa! Chill there, Feisty-pants! I'm right behind you!" The blonde guy yelled in the ocean of squirming heads in order to get his message across. With his huge muscular built which was quite the opposite of her friend's petite features, he was a walking disaster to move without bumping other people or stepping on their foot along the way.

Anna, instead of slowing down, glided towards the stage as smooth as silk until she was right in front of the massive raised platform in all its grandeur. Numerous spotlights hang on the ceiling, some even dotting the expansive floor; huge banners of four popular judges were posted on the wall. The stage was both captivating and amazing at the same time – it extended as far as her turquoise blue eyes could unravel; in the middle, narrow pathway was also set up, so that singers could come closer to the audience. On the far side of the stage, large screen projectors were also set up for easier viewing of the fans.

To say that Anna was thrilled was an understatement! She was beyond excited! She was in euphoria! It was like a dream come true to finally see her idol, Elsa, up close and in person whom she could only see in television or hear on radio. She could not believe her luck – of all the places, they chose Arendelle City to hold the very first season of 'The Voice', a singing competition television series that would be broadcasted across the nation.

After a minute or so, Kristoff had finally managed to shove people off and was standing right beside Anna, his hands on his knees as he panted heavily. Then throwing a glare alongside, he spoke "That is one heck of fangirling mode, Anna! Sneaky moves you got there, hey? I've had a change of perception about you, just now." He teased, waggling his bushy eyebrow at her.

"Oh hush, will you? I'm just… it's just… y'know! Finally," She squealed in delight, her two braids bouncing together with her. "It's _Elsa_! Never in my wildest imagination did I dream that I would see her! I was like 'whaaaaat', when you told me about this and then I went 'wooooooow' and…. and…. I can't stop myself from grinning ear to ear that I'd long for this day to come! And now, oh my goodness! Kristoff! It's happening! Can you believe it? Can you believe it?" Anna was pulling Kristoff's arm wildly in her vain attempt to control herself from hyperventilating.

"I know, I know" He bobbed his head rather incredulously. "Ouch! My arm! You are killing my arm, Anna! Let it go, so the blood will flow!" By this time, the stage had started to dim and Anna all the more clutched his best friend's arm in a firm grip. "This is it! This is it!" She mouthed to him, not letting go of the pale arm in her vice-grip hold. Kristoff could only roll his eyes in response. _Heavens, what have I done to deserve this kind of punishment? _Kristoff thought pitifully as he dejectedly fixed his eyes on the stage.

Everywhere around them, the crowd had started to chant Elsa's name like some magical spell that trapped and fascinated them into pure bliss. Before the talent show, 'The Voice', would start with all its blind auditions and competitions, the producers deemed it enticing to let the judges of the talent show, share their amazing voices and be heard.

Among the judges included Rapunzel, a blonde haired beauty with her alluring sweet voice; Ariel, a gorgeous redhead with her distinct bright blue eyes; Belle, a strong-willed beauty and brain personified and lastly, Elsa, also known as the Ice Queen. All, except Elsa, had already shared their stunning talents which left the crowd even rowdier and wilder, as they hungered for more performances.

-x-

_Will I ever be free from this invisible shackle that bound my neck in tight hold, the invisible chains tied on my arms and feet, dragging me down to my knees until I was left with nothing but dirt and grit in my eyes. _

The platinum blonde hair was disrupted from her deep thoughts as her manager, Hans Westergaard, with prominent long sideburns entered her dressing room in a brash manner. He was wearing an expensive pinstripe suit; his light brown hair neatly waxed in place; his vibrant emerald eyes twinkling with pride as he stared at Elsa. He beamed at her, showing his perfectly white teeth, as he strode towards her. Elsa smiled back tentatively as she glanced at him from the mirror facing the door. He placed his huge hands at her shoulders, his eyes taking in Elsa's in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Elsa!"

The young singer was indeed radiant and astonishing in her light blue dress layered with glittery snowflakes that emphasized her curves with its fitted bodice. She stared at her own reflection, those blue orbs sparkling magnificently under the light, her own rosy cheeks complimenting her thin lovely lips and small nose. Certainly, she was very attractive.

However, beyond this ravishing appearance hid the wounded girl with her scars and dark past. It was a distant memory that seemed to happen ages ago and yet still haunted her as if it was just yesterday. If only she could return to the past and change what had been done, she would do so in a blink of an eye. Unfortunate as it was, the past was in the past. There was no turning back. _You only move forward, _a small voice rang inside her head.

"Thank you, Hans." She whispered softly as she broke eye contact from the mirror and faced him timidly, her hands clasped in front of her chest, a habit she always did whenever she was nervous.

"You're up, Elsa. Don't worry, you'll do great!" Her manager encouraged her, clasping the small of her hands into his and conveying his words with the sincerity of his emerald eyes. He slowly kissed her on the forehead, lingering a moment too long than necessary. Not trusting her words to speak what was on her mind, she simply nodded her head in agreement, hoping to believe his words as they were.

As she headed out of the room, she inhaled a lungful of air to calm her nerves and clear her mind. She tried her best to focus on her performance and yet a part of her dreaded the moment to come. Every time she would perform in front of a large crowd, it was as if she was time travelling to her dark past, with fear knocking on her door, its long sharp claws ready to pounce at her anytime and there was nothing she could do but watch everything unfold in her own eyes. It was exactly seven years since that incident happened and yet that fragmented memory lingered in her heart and changed her forever. After all, fear would strike when least expected.

Aside from the loud clicking of her heels against the smooth tiled floor of the building, her own heaving breathing coupled by the erratic thumping of her heartbeats echoed tenfold inside her head. With her long strides, she was able to reach the back stage where she could hear thousands of voices mingling into one, all calling out her name. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

_The show must go on._

_Conceal it. _

_Don't feel it. _

_Don't let it show._

-x-

Slowly, bright spotlights shone in the middle where the stage floor opened to reveal the platinum-blonde hair beauty as she ascended quite fascinatingly. She took in the audience with a quick wave and sincere smile as her hands cupped the microphone and started singing.

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

_All the stars we steal from the night sky_

_Will never be enough_

_Never be enough_

_Towers of gold are still too little_

_These hands could hold the world but it'll _

_Never be enough_

_Never be enough_

It was as if the world had stopped spinning as Anna watched the young singer perform in all her glory. It was breathtaking and intoxicating all the same time, leaving the strawberry-blonde hair in shock and reverence that her turquoise eyes brimmed with tears of happiness.

_For me_

_Never, never_

_Never, never_

_Never, for me_

_For me_

_Never enough_

_Never enough_

_Never enough_

_For me_

_For me_

_For me_

Kristoff was nudging her, trying to get her attention, but Anna was spellbound. "Are you okay?" She could distantly hear her blonde friend fretting over her, waving his big hand over her face but it was all so much to take in. Any moment now, she could feel her heart swelling in ecstasy that words had even failed to describe.

If only she could freeze this moment a bit longer, live in this surreal dream much longer and own this radical fantasy…

However, all things, good or bad, must come to an end. This moment was transitory, few minutes would go by and it would be nothing but a flashback of memory. And yet, the emotions that were stirred, the feelings that were awakened, were nothing short of lasting. It was as if a small fire had been ignited in her heart and Elsa had fanned the flames, making the spark bigger, stronger and bolder.

As Elsa, sighing with relief, bowed and waved happily at the audience, her blue eyes swept over two intense turquoise orbs watching her with awe and pride. However, what struck her the most was the prominent white streak in her strawberry-blonde head. Her heart in her throat, she blinked a few times, squinting every so often, trying to get her bearings if what she saw was indeed what her mind was screaming inside her head.

Unfortunately, before she could get a better glimpse, before she could decide what she saw, Hans, her manager, had moved towards the stage, hugged her briefly and offered her a bouquet of flowers forcing her undivided attention to him. She dutifully accepted them, though her head jerked towards the audience, hoping to catch a glimpse of the petite woman.

Alas! Lady Luck was not on her side.

-x-

"Hey! Anna, wait up!" Kristoff was running after her best friend, earning dagger glares from the crowd as he stomped and bumped them along the way, trying to keep up with her. Finally, he was able to grab her shoulder and forced her to face him, rather worriedly.

"What's wrong? Are you alright, buddy?" Kristoff looked at her with his huge brown eyes filled with worry. He was not quite sure how to put up with the strange behavior of her friend. One moment, she was bubbling with happiness; the next, she was glazed in awe; after which, she looked like she was on the verge of tears; and now, she was running away. _Why are girls so hard to understand!? _

Anna glanced back at him, initially distraught and apprehensive but in a speed of light, her features crept with burning desire and passion. "Are you kidding me? Of course I am! In fact, I'm feeling extravagantly fabulous! Mega-fabulous, if you know what I mean!" She responded lightheartedly.

Then twiddling her hands nervously, she shyly peeked at him, whispering almost inaudibly. "Will you support me?"

Kristoff had his mouth opened, clearly not following his friend's line of thought. "Support you in what?"

"Oh come on, Kristoff! Don't be thick-headed! You know what I mean!" Anna stated with her cheeks flushing, as she slapped him on his biceps good naturedly. As always, she was bouncing on her feet happily, waiting for his pea-brain friend to catch up.

"Uhm. Sorry, I'm really confused. Say you what?"

"Urgh! Geez, the blind auditions, what else!" Anna squeaked. "I'm joining the audition!" Anna spoke as if that was the most obvious thing to do, then started to head off towards the far corner where people lined up to take a number and jot down their names.

"Oh! Okay! The audition!" Kristoff bobbed his head, following his friend nonchalantly.

"WAIT WHATTTT!" Kristoff's voice boomed like an outrageous beast that Anna cringed and had to cover her delicate ears from such an offensive attack.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" He purposefully blocked her way and held both her shoulders with his huge hands, gripping them a little too tightly. "NO WAY!" He scoffed indignantly.

"Yes way!" Anna chirped in, as she swatted him and moved away from him.

"Anna, this must be heat talking to you or stress talking to you, but you can't!" He tried to reason with her but the latter either seemed deaf or totally ignored him as she all the more increased her pace.

The blonde guy had to jog lightly to catch up with her but the petite woman was just too slick for him, dodging all his attempts to block her way, until he almost crashed into her when Anna suddenly stopped and faced her squarely.

"And why can't I?" She questioned, her eyebrow raised in a challenging manner.

"Two reasons!" Kristoff smirked at her as he backed away a few steps.

"Let me hear them, then."

"First, you don't know how to sing." Anna glared at him. "Errr… let me rephrase that… I mean, yeah, you can sing, but not in front of the large crowd. I can still remember that one time you got tongue-tied and all that!" He waggled his eyebrows at her quite conceitedly.

"Oh yeah? I don't remember!" Anna countered, eyes flashing aggressively.

"Of course, you won't remember!" He scoffed back.

"But anyway, my motto now is you won't know, unless you try!" She replied indignantly as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Fine, putting that aside. It's because…." Kristoff trailed off, his brown eyes suddenly dark and intense, that Anna could not even fathom what was on his mind.

"Because?"

"Because of…._Elsa…_" His words slipped that even he was shocked at his own words. He glanced at Anna alarmingly, regretting what his foul mouth had uttered, however, his worry ceased into thin air as he stared at those two innocent-looking turquoise gems.

"What about Elsa?"

"Er….uhm…" He scratched his cheek tensely under her scrutiny, trying to think of something to say. "I guess… you could say that…." He paused, searching for the right words. "As your big brother, I don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of your idol!" He grinned at her only to receive a wham in the side of the head. _Ouch! That hurts!_

"Very funny, Kristoffer!" She huffed, stomped her feet on his, glad for her revenge then took off leaving the stunned blonde guy hopping on one foot, cursing loudly.

As he watched the retreating figure hastily blending in the crowd until none could be seen of her, he slapped his hand on his face rather pathetically, sighing in defeat. He knew he must stop her at all cost however deemed it futile in the face of a determined warrior ready to wage a war. _Oh Anna, if only you knew… It is because of Elsa… Because of her, that's why you are like this…_

-x-

As she was slowly walking away from the stage towards her dressing room, accompanied by Hans, her mind went haywire she could not process what he was talking about, no matter how hard she try to seem interested. Hans was talking animatedly at her; probably praising her for her world-class performance, probably congratulating her for a job well done, probably bragging about his social connections for landing this job as judge for her, whatever it was, Elsa did not bother to care. Ever since that moment where she had a glimpse of the strawberry-blonde beauty, it was as if her heart was shattered into million pieces while her mind resembled a broken recorder that constantly replayed the brief encounter in her head.

"Elsa?"

The platinum-blonde beauty continued walking, completely in some kind of a daze that she had not heard him calling until a hand clasped her shoulder firmly. Instinctively, she looked back at him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Hans, I was just…"

"I know…" He nodded understandingly. "The pressure and all that stuff! But trust me, you did great! You're a stunner!" He complimented her quite affectionately, cupping her cheeks tenderly and closing in the distance between their lips.

At the last moment, Elsa jerked her head away, her blue eyes boring holes into his. "Hans, please. I thought we've agreed to keep everything between us strictly professional."

"I apologize Elsa. I did not mean to…" Hans heaved in defeat, as he put his hands on his pockets. "I just thought I'd help you clear your mind off some things that seemed to burden you."

_But clearly, you're not helping at all, _Elsa thought darkly.

"Anyway, what's bothering you? Everything's under control." He inquired dubiously as he watched her in the corner of his eyes.

"It's this girl…" Elsa spoke in a small voice that Hans had to crane his neck to hear her properly.

"Who is this girl you're talking about? What's her name?" He asked nonchalantly, his hands now clasped at the back of his head.

"I honestly don't know her name." Elsa kept her eyes on the floor, her hands fidgeting as she spoke.

"Huh? I don't understand. So what was so interesting about this woman, then?"

Silence filled them as their footsteps reverberated along the narrow hallway when she stopped in her tracks and glanced at her manager, her eyes suddenly filled with uncertainty and guilt.

"Because… I _killed_ her…"

-x-

A/N: How do you like the story? Let me know your thoughts! Song used – Never Enough by Loren Allred.


	2. It's You

Hello! Thanks for the review, follows and favorites! Still a beginner here so take it easy. Enjoy!

-x-

**Chapter 2 – It's you**

"Oh no Kristoff! What am I supposed to do!?" Anna sat on the barstool with her hands on her chin, her freckled face scrunched up in worry, as she stared puppy eyes at her best friend on the other side of the bar.

"What's the matter? This is what you want right? Now you have it your way." Her blonde best friend was currently wiping a glass clean in his massive hand, watching the slumped petite woman in the corner of his eye with interest. Kristoff was working at night as a part-time bartender in a nearby bar owned by his close friend, Eugene Fitzherbert.

"I know, I know, I know! This is exactly what I want! But.. but… what should I do?" Anna squeaked like a trapped animal, her voice high-pitched and strained. "It's tomorrow! The audition's tomorrow and I still don't know what song to sing or what dress to wear or what make up to put or what shoes to wear! And every time I think about singing in front of this huge crowd, it makes me… nervous. I'm freaking out and I can't think straight. I won't be able to focus on my performance!" Anna sighed deeply, her turquoise eyes falling on the lone drink in front of her watching the ice cubes slowly melting. "I don't think I'll make it… I'm just..not ready for this… what I am even thinking! Why did I even consider auditioning! Oh Kristoff, it must really be the heat just talking to me that time! What to do? Oh no!" She covered her face with her hands, entirely frustrated with herself.

He placed the glass down and brought his big hand on her shoulder, squeezing it for reassurance. "Relax Anna, you'll be fine." He smiled encouragingly at her showing his pearly white teeth. "Since you've already come this far, show some spirit, Feisty-pants! You've got this."

"Y-you really think so?" She took a peek at him, her voice small and uncertain, unlike her usual confident singsong voice.

"I remember someone telling me the 'you-won't-know-unless-you-try' motto. Would you by any chance recall who mentioned that to me?" He waggled his eyebrow at her mischievously as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oh shut it, Kris. I'm already in this dire situation and you still find ways to annoy me more! Are you really my best friend or what?" Anna glared at him while her hands cupped the glass and sipped the drink grudgingly.

"Chill, Grumpy-pants! I'm on your side okay? I just want you to remember." The blonde guy raised his hands in defense, laughing nonetheless.

"Right, you always remember to humiliate me? Is that what you mean?" Anna blew her bangs in frustration, her twin braids falling backwards from her shoulder. "Ugh, you're totally not helping Kristoff."

"I want you to remember that wonderful and intense feeling that you felt right before you decided to audition. I saw that burning desire and passion you had in your eyes that motivated and inspired you despite my futile attempts to stop you. You are determined and confident." His voice lacked nothing but pure honesty. "That's the Anna I know. And that's what I want her to remember. You had it in you; you just have to believe in yourself." _And that's what I love about you, Anna. _Kristoff then brought his hand on her head and messed her strawberry-blonde hair, earning a glare from her as she tried to swat his hand away.

Nonetheless, Anna was really touched to hear those encouraging words from him. She was really blessed to have such a kind-hearted best friend who supported her in everything. He was her confidant, her partner-in-crime and her crazy sometimes annoying buddy. And she would always be thankful to have him in her life.

After their little chat, Kristoff sauntered away shortly, serving the influx of customers wanting some drinks. Anna settled to finishing off her drink, her mind drifting to Kristoff's advice. She slowly closed her eyes as she imagined herself time-traveling to that very moment of Elsa' performance.

The marvelous stage sparkled with thousand spotlights emanating an almost magical experience of a lifetime as the center spot opened mystically revealing the platinum-blonde singer in all her glory. And there she was, waving brightly and smiling sweetly; her porcelain white skin showing off from her light blue dress was just too tempting to touch; her beautiful serene face was just faultless in every angle and those dazzling blue eyes radiated calmness and elegance. Elsa was just breathtaking.

If Anna thought she was already captivated more than enough, she was entirely mistaken when the blonde beauty began to sing. It was as if she was listening to the voice of an angel – powerful and majestic complimented by an overwhelming sincere emotion bursting from within. It was hypnotizing that she was moved to tears with such a wonderful performance.

However, despite her impressive performance and professionalism displayed, Anna could not shake off the nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach that there was something off about Elsa. It was as if Elsa was communicating her true feelings through a song and Anna felt that strong surge of emotion rushing in her veins, pumping in her bloodstream, driving her to reach out to her.

_Elsa, why do I feel like you are not happy at all? What's bothering you? What's on your mind? Are you hurting? Why are your smiles not reaching your eyes? Why do you look so perfect and broken at the same time? Why? Elsa, why do I feel like you are pretending? Why do I sense that you are in hiding? What is never enough? _

Anna might have been imagining things but her heart was torn in pieces as she watched her perform. At that moment, all she wanted to do was hug her and tell her that everything was alright. She was aching inside to let her know that she was there for her. She knew this might be her mind playing tricks on her but she did not care. She knew it sounded crazy, weird and absolutely out of ordinary for someone who was a total stranger like her to act as if she knew Elsa by heart. But Anna was never one to ignore what she was feeling no matter how bizarre it was. Right then and there, she had made up her mind – she would audition and get to know Elsa.

_Right, it's you Elsa. You are my reason. You are my inspiration. Elsa._

As Anna slowly opened her turquoise blue eyes, a pair of huge black innocent eyes looked back at her curiously.

"Hi!"

She shrieked in alarm, her hand knocking the glass down as she moved backwards instinctively almost tumbling down from her seat until a hand pulled her up safely.

"Oh sorry Miss, I must have surprised you. I didn't mean to. I hope you are okay." He smiled gently at her, his front teeth protruding from his mouth.

"It's okay. I guess I was just… a bit disoriented." Anna clasped her braid in her hand embarrassingly, trying to recover herself. She glanced at her companion and noticed his long nose almost occupying most of his face while his teeth seemed too big for his mouth. However, it was his sincere smile and bright black eyes that caught her attention.

"Okay, let's start this thing over. Hi, I'm Olaf!" He raised his thin arm at her and waved enthusiastically, his warm smile not faltering on his long face.

Anna couldn't help but feel his smile getting contagious. She beamed at him energetically. "Hi Olaf, I'm Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure's mine!" He responded abruptly. Then he crept closer, his large eyes bubbling with interest. "I overheard you mentioning Elsa." Anna's face suddenly flushed various shades of red, her eyes turning saucers from being caught off-hand by a stranger.

"I was just… Uhm… Are you sure it was me?" She blurted lamely, her hands fidgeting in front of her. Olaf looked past her and she followed his gaze to an empty barstool. "Well.. yeah, on second thought, that might just be really me…" She went on, laughing embarrassingly. "If you're so sure you're not imagining things." She added sheepishly. "That's me, I think?"

"Then, that means you're gonna be auditioning!" Olaf's wide eyes twinkled with delight, his gaze fixed at Anna as if in awe.

Anna felt as if cold water had just been splashed on her face. Reality check. Audition. Tomorrow. She suddenly felt troubled and apprehensive, her freckles getting more pronounced as she winced slightly. Yes, she might have remembered why she had auditioned but the certain facts never changed. She hadn't chosen a song to sing and she had yet to overcome her stage fright. Her eyes downcast, she responded pitifully. "Yeah.. but I don't think I'll make it." Then she brought back her eyes at him. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I really, really, really wanted to pass the blind auditions! But I was just not prepared and it's gonna be tomorrow. I just hope I won't make so much a fool of myself there…"

"Well, you still have tonight." Olaf remarked positively. "You can still make the necessary preparations, right?"

Anna sighed. "Easier said than done. It's not like I could overcome my stage fright in just one night. It'll take quite a lot practice until I could get my nerves under control. Whenever I'm in front of the crowd, I'm losing it. Fear just overwhelms me." She shook her head sadly.

Despite Anna's depressing sentiment, Olaf remained optimistic. "Then, this is your chance to shine." Anna raised her eyebrows, clearly confused whatever he was saying. _Is he even listening? I said I can't do it! _

Anna was about to ask what he meant when a golden blur suddenly jumped at Olaf, crushing the small guy in a bear hug. She couldn't help but notice the long braided golden hair bouncing behind her back despite being poorly covered by a blue cap. Her big round glasses turned askew as she tackled Olaf. She was wearing pink tee under the denim jacket and really tight jeans. Shortly, she released the breathless little guy and started berating at him.

"Olaf! Where have you been? I've been frantically searching everywhere for you! Y'know the Ice Queen will…" However, she stopped short as she realized Anna curiously looking at the two of them.

"Oh, hi!" She greeted cheerily, fixing her round glasses on her face and bringing the cap down so that her small face would somehow be obscured.

"Hi, me?" Anna squeaked, pointing at herself in question. The newcomer nodded her head amusingly. "Ohh, right, of course hi you! I mean, hi to you too. Sorry that was just awkward. Not that you two are awkward. I mean, I'm awkward, with the staring and all that. Sorry." Her hands flailed wildly hoping to get what she meant.

The petite blonde giggled her hand flying to her mouth. "You're funny! I feel like we're going to be fast friends."

"Oh, I like fast! I mean, you and me friends quickly." Anna clarified, smiling sheepishly. Then, as she glanced back at her pretty features, Anna felt like the girl looked familiar, only that she could not put her finger on it at the moment.

"I'm Punzie!" She extended her hand delightedly.

"Hi again Punzie, you can call me Anna." She shook the girl's hand, her turquoise eyes still studying the familiar face in front of her. "Uhm…is it just me or have we met before?" Anna blurted even before she could stop herself, her curiosity killing her. "It's just that, you look familiar!"

Punzie laughed sweetly. "I didn't know ladies also use that pick up line." Anna suddenly turned bright red, her freckles getting bolder. She didn't mean it to be a pick up line or what but she was just beyond intrigued to remember where she saw her.

"Of course, she looks familiar." Olaf chipped in. "She's Rap…." In lightning speed, Punzie cupped Olaf's mouth, blurring out further words as she silently signaled him to shut up.

"What do you mean, she's rap?" Anna asked, her eyes traveling back and forth between the two.

"Don't mind him. I used to rap before. Right! I rap!" Punzie responded, more likely convincing herself more than anyone.

"Ohhh! That's nice! You must be a familiar rapper before. That must explain it!" Anna nodded in understanding and Punzie sighed in relief, though feeling bad for lying. But it was inevitable. She should disguise herself or she would be in trouble. Her manager specifically forbade her to go out at night without permission.

"Anyway Anna, as I was saying." Olaf continued briefly while Punzie shot him a glare. "This is your time to shine!"

"What is?" Punzie inquired, her bright emerald eyes suddenly twinkling excitedly. "What did I miss?" She glanced at the two, waiting for anyone to spill the beans.

"Ugh… that's just wishful thinking Olaf. There's no way…" Anna was cut off when Olaf pointed his thin hand towards the mini-stage set-up in front. Both Anna and Punzie slowly turned their heads. Instantly, Anna turned paler while Punzie got hyped up.

"Open Mic Night!" The little guy cheered gleefully.

"NO NO NO!" Anna shook her head rather violently as Punzie and Olaf looked at her with glowing happiness. "Definitely a big fat no!" She again repeated.

"What? Why?" Punzie questioned, frowning slightly.

"You don't understand, I have stage fright. I can't." Anna explained truthfully. "You guys go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'll be right here." She smiled at the two, urging them to move without her.

"Think of this as your practice session, before your audition tomorrow!" Olaf remained unperturbed despite Anna's defiant refusals.

"Oh my! You're gonna audition!?" Punzie squealed loudly, her hands falling on Anna's shoulders, gripping the latter a little too eagerly. "Then, all the more you have to do this! Come now, I'll be with you." Punzie pulled her off the chair but Anna resisted, too unwilling to move an inch from her comfort zone which was her barstool.

Punzie turned back and cajoled her to imagine that the people all around were walking potato heads. However, Anna's fears only intensified even more as they neared the front of the stage where a lone microphone was occupying the empty space.

"Anna, relax. Deep breaths." Punzie whispered soothingly but Anna was just too terrified as she eyed the microphone with trepidation and anxiety. "Okay, how about this, think as if you're gonna sing to someone very special to you? Imagine yourself singing just for that person." Those words somehow uplifted Anna as she nodded her head timidly and smiled weakly at Punzie. Olaf was already in front rummaging through the song book until he settled on one song and requested for it.

"Don't worry. I'm right here!" Punzie squeezed Anna's hands reassuringly. Olaf then signaled them to come in front, raising two thumbs up and grinning jubilantly. As the two made their way in front, Anna noticed that curious eyes were starting to focus on them and she felt like her legs would buckle up as her mouth suddenly turned dry when Punzie again squeezed Anna's hand. She looked at the golden blonde and received a warm encouraging smile as if saying 'you can do this'.

The music then boomed in the loudspeakers. Punzie started clapping her hands, arousing the audience to do the same. In a flash, most of the customers had their eyes glued at the two performers, their hands also clapping, some even hooting and whistling loudly cheering them. Even Kristoff was taken aback, almost dropping a glass from his hand as he watched Anna on the stage. Anna was still slightly agitated, her posture stiff and rigid that she stood there in front almost frozen.

Punzie then pulled the mic off the stand and started singing vibrantly, moving towards the front, further hyping the crowd even more.

Clock strikes upon the hour

And the sun begins to fade

Still enough time to figure out

How to chase my blues away

Those who immediately recognized the song started jamming with the singer with their hands still clapping, their heads grooving to the beat, their feet tapping into the rhythm.

I've done alright up 'til now

It's the light of day that shows me how

And when the night falls

The loneliness calls

Punzie then went to the frozen Anna and started pulling her into a dance. Punzie's singing somehow eased her from her tension and actually enjoyed the moment with the golden blonde finally tuning in to the song and temporarily forgetting her distress.

Oh! I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

She then handed over the microphone to Anna and urged her to sing the remaining. Anna took it from her and with a determined face she sang her heart out while dancing with Punzie.

Oh! I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

Punzie was totally elated that Anna had finally overcome her stage fright seeing as how Anna sang the song with confidence and enthusiasm. She realized that Anna had a very sweet and lovely voice making any songs she sang more alluring. She grinned at her as she caught her eyes and was surprised when Anna tugged her hand, pulling her closer to her.

I need a woman who'll take a chance

On a love that burns hot enough to last

So when the night falls

My lonely heart calls

Punzie shot her an amused look, her eyebrows raised in a mischievous manner. Anna couldn't help but grin widely as she winked at her. Then Anna brought the microphone to her mouth and started singing again.

Oh! I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

As the song finally ended, the two were breathless and Punzie hugged Anna fervently. "You did it! You did it!" Punzie shouted over the thunderous claps echoing from the audience. Anna grinned ecstatically, returning the hug with as much vigor. "Thanks Punzie! That was just amazing! I didn't know I could do it!" Her eyes twinkled with passion.

Unbeknownst to both of them, their performance piqued the interest of certain customers watching them from afar. One of them was a handsome guy with prominent sideburns. His nasty gaze was fixed at the strawberry-blonde head during the entire performance and a remarkable smirk slowly formed on his face. _That must be her._

Another one was a charming brown-haired young lad whose hands were plopped up on the bar top supporting his dreamy face as he watched the golden blonde dance and perform. Kristoff nudged him unceremoniously and whispered savagely. "Dream on mate, coz' you'll never have her! Not in this lifetime." He sniggered loudly as he walked past however stopped mid-step when he heard his friend talking.

"Friends of the same feather right?" Eugene raised his eyebrows teasingly. Kristoff would have wanted more than anything to rebut however, the mischievous glint thrown at him stopped him to further embarrass himself. He had never told anyone about his feelings for Anna but for some reason, Eugene kept on suspecting him at every turn, luring him to give the game away. In the end, Kristoff decided to walk away mumbling something inaudible as his friend continued to laugh maniacally in the background.

Further away from the hustle and bustle of the crowd was a lone figure seated at the far end of the bar which was mostly dimmed out, thus effectively concealing her presence. The moment she laid eyes on that strawberry-blonde head, her breath hitched and her heart thundered erratically that she could hear blood rushing in her ears. Her blue eyes turned bleary as her hands shook uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before opening them again and turning those orbs towards the stage performers. _I'm not dreaming. It's you! And you're alive! _

-x-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Still can't decide if Elsa should have powers or not! What do you think? Song – I wanna dance with somebody (Whitney Houston), though I prefer glee version! Cheers!


	3. The Blind Audition

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! I hope you would like this chapter! Don't forget to review! I like to hear your opinions!

Chapter 3 – The blind audition

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

A soft groan echoed underneath the bedcovers as her hand automatically flew to stop the annoying alarm clock plopped precariously on her bedside table. She was never a morning person. She rarely ever set up her alarm clock except for special occasions. As if on cue, the alarm clock again made its presence known with its loud ear-splitting sound. Another angry grumbling.

_Ugh, why is my alarm clock ringing anyway? _

Slowly, those turquoise blue eyes opened, her heart hammering inside her chest. Her fuzzy, disoriented mind was still buffering from its journey to the dreamland, trying to remember what was so important today. As her mind gradually put two and two together, she rose from the bed with a jolt, her messy bed head halfway covering her drooling face.

"The blind auditions!" She squealed excitedly, quickly removing the covers and plopping her legs on the side of the bed, her feet finding the snowman plush slippers and put them on. She proceeded to open her large closet, pulling a blue halter neck chiffon dress, feeling both ecstatic and nervous at the same time. Yesterday's open mic night really helped to get her nerves under control that she was now even looking forward to her performance. A part of her was also elated to see Elsa again.

Upon thinking of the Ice Queen, she wondered what the latter would say about her audition. Would she enjoy the performance the way she imagined she would be? Would she even press the buzzer upon hearing her voice? Would she offer her a sincere smile as she locked eyes with her? Anna grinned dreamily.

Anna was confident she had a beautiful voice. She knew it. However, her stage fright made her all the more anxious about her upcoming audition. While yesterday's performance did some magic in controlling her fears, she could not completely shake off the 'what-ifs-gone-wrong' that could still happen. Nonetheless, she felt optimistic that she would do well.

Elsa woke up early that morning and quickly changed into a simple but elegant blue sundress before heading down to the hotel lobby where she would meet her manager and her fellow judges to have breakfast together. Admittedly, she just wanted to skip breakfast and spend her morning in solitude to give her time to think things through. Ever since she had laid eyes on that beautiful strawberry-blonde stranger and unmistakably confirmed it was really her, her mind conjured different scenarios of what had actually happened seven years ago when she left her in the brink of death. Another thing that boggled her completely was the stranger's attitude towards her. _Doesn't she recognize… me?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the lift opened announcing her arrival on the Ground Floor. She stepped out and walked her way towards the center hall where her colleagues huddled together apparently hooked up at Hans' comical narration of whatever story. Rapunzel and Ariel were laughing heartily at Hans' animated movements while Belle simply looked amused. Pushing her dark thoughts aside, she greeted everyone good morning and exchanged few quick hugs. However, her attention focused on the blonde beauty and wondered how to bring up yesterday's escapade without raising any suspicion.

As the group trudged their way towards the hotel's luxurious 5-star restaurant, Elsa's mind drifted again towards a certain strawberry-blonde stranger as she reminisced the younger woman's features when she performed onstage yesterday. She noticed how the latter had grown to be a lovely young lady with remarkable freckles dotting her pretty face. Her big turquoise blue eyes also glowed with vibrant happiness as if nothing of the dark past had happened at all. _Just like her… seven years ago._

She could still remember that funny little kid, maybe three years younger than she was, following her around after one of her performance. Initially, she found her intrusive and annoying, a chatterbox who liked to talk about anything and everything all at the same time. She was exhausted and mentally drained and this kid was the last thing she wanted to deal with at that moment. After what seemed like ten minutes of nonstop monotonous talking, she politely excused herself with the need to use the restroom. As she was walking away, the strawberry-blonde kid waved happily and shouted that she would wait for her. _As if I would ever get back, _the young Elsa thought to herself.

Thinking back, she had wished that was really the last time she saw her – because what happened next had painfully scarred her for the rest of her life. That incident haunted her, broke her and imprisoned her in a life full of regret and loss.

That night was a mistake. It should have never happened to her. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It should have been Elsa who must suffer the consequences of that night. And yet, circumstances had forced the liability onto the strawberry-blonde kid's shoulders. _She almost paid the price with her life… for my flaw, _Elsa shuddered at the thought and bit back her lip in anger.

Despite the impassive mask Elsa always wore, the brunette beside her was eyeing her inconspicuously. After Elsa's wonderful performance, Belle went backstage to congratulate her. As she was crossing the narrow hallway behind the stage, she paused shortly upon hearing voices echoing in the distance. She realized it was Elsa and Hans talking privately. She didn't mean to intrude and was about to turn back when she caught snippets of the conversation that made her stop in her tracks.

"Because… I _killed her…" _

Those words rang inside the brunette's head. _What did she mean she killed her? Who was this girl? What happened between them? _

Ever since she had overheard that conversation, she thought of keeping an eye on Elsa. Honestly, she was worried about her and she never once imagined the Ice Queen being a killer. It pained her to know that Elsa had been keeping secrets, as if she never trusted her at all. Belle and Elsa had been close friends, almost like best friends ever since they started their music career which was all the way back five years ago.

The young Belle had just finished her first recording and on the far corner of the studio room, she noticed the aloof blonde girl clutching her arms tightly around her apparently waiting for her turn. She approached her casually and started a light conversation about the songs they were to record. She noticed how formal and restrained Elsa responded as if the latter had never had friends whom she could share her passions and dreams with. Her heart going out for the poor blonde, she had made up her mind that she would not stop until Elsa finally warm up to her. Little by little, the young Elsa started to be more accommodating, enjoying Belle's company and somehow learning to smile which was very rare.

And as her hazel eyes swept over the elegant blonde woman walking beside her, she wondered how much she really knew Elsa or better yet, how much Elsa allowed her to know. As much as she wanted to confront her and let her know that she had her full support, she knew that Elsa must have kept this secret for a reason. Belle was never one to prematurely judge a person without fully knowing the whole story. She knew that sooner or later, Elsa would come to her. Until then, she would have to observe her and continue trusting her. _Elsa, I'm here for you. You know how much you mean to me. I hope one day, you'd learn to trust me with your secret._

They had seated in a huge round table, with Elsa in between Rapunzel and Belle. A handsome waiter had approached them cordially and handed over the menus. Shortly thereafter, he brought them the drinks requested. While waiting for their orders, Hans as usual broke into his endless stories bragging about the enormous popularity of their show across the country. He was informing them that some of the contestants even came from distant places trying their luck in this singing competition.

"For now, the question left unanswered is 'who's the best coach?'" He wiggled his bushy brows at all four of them, trying to create an atmosphere of competitiveness.

"I think it would be Elsa!" The jolly redheaded woman humbly voiced out her thoughts, forcing all eyes at Elsa who politely shrugged and smiled timidly.

"Yeah! I bet all those strong contenders would surely go after Elsa! No doubt about it." Rapunzel grinned toothily, winking at the Ice Queen.

"It's either you are overestimating my coaching skills or pulling my leg." Elsa smirked to which everybody laughed. "Personally, I think it would be Belle." She glanced over the brunette who instantly blushed and shook her head graciously.

"Teaching is your passion." The blonde added softly earning a soft musical chuckle from the brunette.

"Only if I like who I'm teaching." Belle countered mischievously causing raised eyebrows from everyone.

"That, ladies, only mean we should expect a budding romance coming Belle's way sooner than later." Hans added.

After a short while, their orders came in mainly serving Western-style breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, cereals and pastries. Everybody started digging in their food, enjoying the freshly served toasts.

"By the way Punzie, I heard Pascal created such a ruckus yesterday night, looking for you. So, where were you last night?" Upon hearing that, Rapunzel instantly choke on her toast, suddenly coughing roughly until Elsa and Ariel clapped her back gently. Hans grinned inwardly having caught her red-handed.

Wiping her mouth with the napkin, she blurted lamely. "I was… in my room?"

"Room, you say?" He asked unconvincingly.

"Yes!"

"Hmm… Okay, if you say so." Hans nodded nonchalantly.

Elsa suddenly tuned in on the conversation hoping to get any whatsoever news about the strawberry-blonde beauty. Heck, she didn't even know the stranger's name! Her heart in her throat, a part of her wanted Hans to urge further more while another part of her dreaded to know more about the beautiful stranger.

In the corner of his eyes, Elsa's sudden rigid posture didn't go unnoticed to him. He thought he saw her last night in the bar and his suspicion was now confirmed. Elsa was looking for this strawberry-blonde woman. _I need to make my move lest all these years would be wasted._

However, much to her disappointment, Hans did not pry further as they continued with their breakfast. _I guess I better leave things as is. As much as I want to know what happened seven years ago, the fact that she's alive and well should be enough for me. Also, there's one in a million chances our paths will ever cross again. _

The afternoon went by in a flash and everyone started heading towards the Arendelle Arena where the singing competition would be held. The contestants together with their family and friends were moving towards the backstage getting ready for their performances.

The judges were also on standby in the nearby dressing room, putting finishing touches on their already perfect make-ups. Ariel was wearing a stunning green cut-out neckline mermaid dress complimented by her long red hair cascaded down behind her back. Rapunzel settled for a lavender high neck cocktail dress with her golden hair done in French braid. Belle wore a gold-beige strapless bubble dress with her long wavy brown hair tied in an inverted ponytail. Elsa in her magnificent blue-green chiffon dress had her hair fashioned in a twisted crown braid updo.

In a short while, the show would start its very first blind auditions. Thousands of audiences were already seated, their voices buzzing with excitement and enthusiasm. Everyone was rooting various contestants whom they knew had joined the competition. Similar to that time that the judges performed, the massive stage was glittering with colorful spotlights with both sides having gigantic projector screens for easer viewing.

Anna in her blue halter neck dress was together with her best friend Kristoff at the backstage. There were four more contestants before her. As she watched the other competitors who all appeared confident and skilled, she could not help but feel her anxiety building up. The more she gauged the other performers, the more she was losing her nerves. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms gripping her shoulders. Glancing upwards, she saw Kristoff giving her a big smile as if saying 'you can do it!'. _Aw, this big guy is just so sweet! _

Suddenly, the announcer's voice echoed throughout the arena welcoming the audiences and introducing the judges as they sat on their respective chairs. After everyone had settled down and without further ado, the announcer called on the first performer. The loud cheers echoing from the watchers again made Anna lose her composure. She could feel her heart thundering loudly inside her chest, her hands getting sweaty and her pretty face becoming paler.

Finding a secluded spot at the far end of the backstage, she headed her way and started taking deep breaths. She needed to calm down if she wanted to perform her best. She closed her eyes, her hands clasped in front of her chest as she took a lungful of air until she could feel her heartbeat slowing to a normal rate. She then remembered Punzie's voice ringing inside her head.

'_Think as if you're gonna sing to someone very special to you. Imagine yourself singing just for that person'_

'_Someone very special to you', _Anna repeated mentally. Yes, she knew she had that special person in her heart. That person she followed relentlessly. She could hazily see the back of the person as it walked away while she tried to reach out her hand. _I wish… I wish I could…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Kristoff's voice in the distance. As she opened her turquoise eyes, Kristoff had made his way towards her, his eyes brimming with pride and exhilaration.

"Your turn Anna! Good luck!" Kristoff with his messy blonde head grinned happily.

Smiling nervously, she made her way to the front of the stage where she saw the four judges facing the roaring audiences. Taking another deep breath, she imagined that special person in front of her and started singing her song.

You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged, oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

The darkness inside you

Can make you feel so small

Anna had just yet sung the first line of the song and Rapunzel already pressed the buzzer. As the blonde judge had her chair turned, her emerald eyes twinkled with affection as she realized it was Anna performing in all her glory. She noted that Anna's sweet melodious voice was even more beautiful when she was confident. Heck, this girl was so gorgeous in her halter neck dress!

But I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow

Just then, another judge pressed the buzzer which meant 'I want you'. It was Ariel. As she watched the strawberry-blonde beauty singing her heart out, she felt the genuineness of the performance as if the singer meant the song she was singing. It was the authenticity in the singer's voice that made her press the buzzer and she was glad she did because her heart was moved with her song.

Show me a smile then

Don't be unhappy

Can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

You call me up

Because you know I'll be there

And yes! Another chair turner as the brunette pressed hers. Belle was amazed with her passionate voice that it made her curious to watch the performance. Kristoff in the backstage was joyfully pumping his huge fists in the air. _Oh yeah! Anna made it!_ He thought exuberantly. Similarly, the crowd was hyper! They were clapping their hands vigorously, others standing up in ovation and some hooting noisily. No other previous performers made the three judges turned their chairs. And now they were hooked up and anticipating if she could be the first 4-chair turner.

And I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

Opposite to the rejoicing of the whole arena, Elsa was gripping her hands tightly in her seat, her knuckles already turning white. The moment she heard that voice, the moment she recognized that song, she knew who this singer was. There was no mistaking it. It was that strawberry-blonde beauty. _What are the chances!_

Her heart thumping loudly in her ribcage, internal conflict arose within her. As a judge, she knew that she should press the buzzer with a soulful, angelic voice like that. Her pitch was just perfect, hitting the correct high and low notes smoothly. Admittedly, she was craving to see her performance. She wanted to watch her sing as she scrutinized her freckled face hoping to etch every detail in her memory. Just like seven years ago…

And yet, an emotional part of her was stopping her to turn. Had she pressed that buzzer, there was a one-in-four chance that she would be chosen as her coach. She would again build that connection with her which she thought the latter would be better off without.

_You will surely kill her this time because you are flawed_, a sly, taunting voice echoed inside her head. Suddenly, her mind blanked out as she was transported back in time where she first met the strawberry-blonde kid, her memory driving into the fast lane as she helplessly watched that horrible night unfold in her blue eyes. Fear and horror struck again, her heart wrapped in a thorny whip constricting her and binding her, making it hard to breathe.

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

Her shaking hand hovering over the red buzzer in her seat, Elsa was clearly debating between her professional duty as a judge and personal responsibility as an accursed individual. She noticed the song was about to be ended, her chance to see her perform was now or never. However, she could not shake off that mocking voice inside her head, ridiculing her, taunting her. _You always destroy the people who care for you. No wonder. Because you are Elsa. That's just who you are. There's no escaping what you are._

_No! _Elsa thought indignantly. _I'll be damned before I allow her back in my life. I won't allow it. I can't withstand to be the cause of her pain again. Not this time. I won't let her in. _

With her decision already steeled like armor, she slowly dropped her hand to the side and closed her eyes, listening to the remaining lines of the song. _This song… _

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow

Throughout the song, she kept on visualizing that special person in front of her listening to her sing. Just that person and her. No one else. And as her song ended, as the magic spell got broken, only then was she brought back to reality. She realized that her performance already garnered three head turners from the judges – a whopping wow! However, it suddenly dawned on her the last judge who did not turn and her gleeful mood almost vanished into thin air. Looking at that intricately braided blonde hair with her back facing her, she felt sadness overwhelming her. _Elsa…_

The beautiful blonde was still trapped in the darkness of her past that she did not realize the song had ended. All three judges were waiting for her to turn around before they interview the contestant. She was lost in her own thoughts and a soft whisper from Belle made her snap back to reality. Slowly, she turned her chair around.

Her blue eyes met with those sad turquoise orbs.

They stared at each other a moment too long – their eyes swirling with emotions that were left unsaid.

"Hello! What's your name?" Belle asked forcing the two to break their eye contact. Anna turned her attention at the brunette and smiled brightly.

"I'm Anna!" She chirped in.

_Anna, _Elsa repeated the name mentally. All these years, she only referred to her as the chatty, sweet kid, never knowing what to call her. And now, who would have thought, this moment would happen that she would come face to face with her again. Truth be told, she was yearning to know her name. And yet a part of her also reminded her to keep true emotions from showing. _Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._

"Just Anna?" Ariel teased melodically to which the contestant grinned.

"Yeah. Just Anna. Or my best friend used to call me 'Anna of Arendelle'. But if he's annoyed with me, he's calling me 'Feisty-pants' or 'Grumpy-pants'." The audience, including the judges, burst into laughter. They were starting to love the sweet funny side of Anna. Kristoff blushed furiously hearing his best friend talk about him in public.

"Alright Feisty-pants, then!" Rapunzel spoke jokingly, slamming her hand on the desk, laughing uncontrollably.

"No I'm serious!" Anna reasoned out. "Because that's all I remember. Just my name." _And that special person. _

Suddenly, the arena had become deathly silent. All eyes were focused on her, wondering if this was one of her jokes. Even Elsa sucked in a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her eyes glanced again at the pretty freckled face.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel broke the silence.

"I… I lost my memory." Anna admitted truthfully. Elsa felt like she was hit by a speeding truck. _So, that's what happened!_ Everybody suddenly felt sympathy towards her.

"All I remember was my name." She continued bracingly. "and this song." Her eyes spoke volumes.

Ariel stood up and clapped loudly. "Your performance is amazing! It almost brought me to tears. I can feel that this song is special to you."

Anna smiled brightly. "Thank you, thank you Ariel. Yes, this song is the only connection to my lost past, the only bridge to my forgotten memory. I knew I was singing this song to someone I treasured. Unfortunately, I can't remember anything about that person. But I'm not losing hope! I know someday, I will remember… I know one day, we will meet again."

The audience also hooted and applauded thunderously. It was both inspiring and touching at the same time. For someone who lost something as valuable as a memory, it was hard to bring back normalcy in life – not remembering those people significant to her, not knowing the things memorable to her. But this woman served as an inspiration to everyone never to lose hope.

However, the more Elsa heard about what happened, the more she blamed herself. And hearing Anna treasuring her even after she lost her memory was just heartbreaking. She felt as if thousands of knives pierced her body endlessly. Anna's voice had become venom in her heart, squeezing the life out of her. Completely masking her internal conflict, she faced her with an expressionless façade. Her emotions would have to wait.

Rapunzel couldn't help herself as she rushed towards Anna and hugged her fervently. "Oh Anna, you are one heck of a woman! Truly awesome! You never fail to surprise me! Your performance could even move mountains. I know you will soon remember!"

"Thank you Punzie! Gee, that's why you look familiar!" Anna exclaimed while Punzie only grinned back in return. Then the judge spoke to no one in particular. "To this special person in Anna's life, whoever you are, you are freaking lucky! You are the world to Anna."

Everybody clapped and rooted Anna's name.

"Now, now Punzie, don't go hogging the contestant all to yourself." The judge and the contestant laughed affably as they faced the owner of the voice. It was Belle. "I think Ariel and Punzie here pretty much summed up how I feel about your performance." Anna looked back at her and acknowledged her words with a sincere smile. Punzie returned to her seat grumpily but not without giving Anna a swift peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Belle."

"However, what they failed to point out is how _extraordinary _you are." Belle mused, raising eyebrows from both Ariel and Rapunzel. "Your voice amplifies the feelings in a song. Your voice can bring any song to life. Let's make it more obvious, I want you to be in my team!" Belle pointed her index finger towards the grinning contestant.

After another round of applause, Ariel addressed Elsa. "Anything else you might want to add, Elsa? Shame, you missed a wonderful contender to be in your team."

Elsa offered a small smile at the redhead before turning her head towards the contestant. Again, she locked eyes with Anna. _What do you usually say to someone you thought had died years ago? What do you usually say to someone you almost killed? _She thought darkly. _What do I really wanted to tell her? Whatever it is, now is my only chance. _

Taking a deep breath, her pale lips formed words that seemed foreign to her. "I'm sorry but I find your performance lacking of professionalism. Yes, it was performed with high emotions rendering the song vulnerable and egocentric. You have to realize that you are a _performer_, you are not just doing it for yourself but also for other people." _I'm sorry, Anna…_

Anna felt like she'd been hit by a hammer in the head. Her turquoise eyes suddenly flashed with hurt and Elsa was consumed with guilt. The other judges were also left dumbfounded. Sure, Elsa could really be an Ice Queen but her comments were more like… downright offensive. But Elsa knew what she was doing. She knew this was for the best.

"If I may suggest, let it go. Let go of your past so you can be the better 'you' in the present." Elsa now meant every word she spoke. "Stop living in the past and learn to dream for a brighter future. Maybe… maybe you losing your memory happened just so you can start a clean slate." Those painful words stabbed her heart as she slowly verbalized them. It was excruciating for her as much as it was to Anna. But the truth always hurt. This was reality. _You must forget me Anna. You must not remember. You will be safe, as long as you are not with me. _

"Anna," Elsa voiced out almost pleadingly. "You have to move forward. Don't let your past hold you up. You've got such a potential. Keep going and never look back." _Leave the past in the past. Let it go._

Anna was left speechless. It was Elsa – her idol and her inspiration. She wasn't expecting those words from her. Sure, she did not expect her performance to be perfect and all that. But for Elsa to criticize something she valued, someone she treasured, it was horribly painful. She felt as if a hollow block was tied in her feet and she was slowly sinking at the bottom of the sea.

Numbly, she forced a fake smile and a little thank you but her eyes betrayed what she truly felt. Her eyes shone with sadness and hurt.

Quickly, Rapunzel interjected and asked Anna who she would like to be as her coach. Both Ariel and Belle also called for her name, hoping that she would choose them. However, her mind was now clouded with uncertainty. How could she even perform in the coming competitions when her motivation for joining slammed her down, trampling her dreams?

"Anna?" Ariel asked softly.

"Oh sorry." She rubbed her cheek apologetically. "Uhm… I think… I think I'll choose…" She eyed all three judges until it finally landed on that sweet face looking cheerfully at her. "Punzie."

The green-eyed beauty pumped her fist in the air jubilantly.

As Anna slowly walked out of the stage, she glimpsed at Elsa one more time whose cold blue eyes were trained on the floor, never even bothering to meet hers. In the corner of her eyes, Elsa knew Anna was looking at her. But there was nothing left to say. Except maybe an apology. _Oh Anna… I'm really sorry. _

As she met Kristoff at the backstage, the big guy almost lifted her in bubbling happiness.

"You made it Anna! I'm so proud of you!" He congratulated her, pulling her in a bone-crushing hug.

Anna grinned. "Thanks big guy! I won't be able to do it without your help, Kristoff. Thank you for your support."

"I'm always here for you, Anna."

However, their little reunion was interrupted when a handsome young man with remarkable sideburns approached them.

"Miss Anna of Arendelle." Hans spoke charmingly as he grabbed Anna's free hand and kissed it. He then looked at the blushing strawberry-blonde head. "It was my pleasure to _finally_ meet you." He offered her his million-watt smile.

A/N: Yay! Finally, Elsa meets Anna. But Anna meets Hans. Oh well. Let's see what's going to happen in the next chapter.


End file.
